Romance in the Rain
by fallingangel911
Summary: Everyone knows that James is the most popular and good-looking guy at Hogwarts. Everyone thinks he likes Rachel. But when he meets Lily, the girl of his dreams, he would do anything to get her...please R&R!
1. An awkward Start

**Disclaimer: I am borrowing these characters from JK Rowling... Just borrowing... **

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic! So R&R!! tell me what you think!!  
**

It was the second year at Hogwarts for James and his friends. Like usual, James Potter and Sirius Black would be joking around, laughing, telling jokes, planning what they were going to do this year to Snape...Rachel Clark and Lily Potter were just two of the new students at Hogwarts this year.

"You nervous?" Rachel asked

"Oh my Gosh! I can't believe were going to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah its unbelievable, it will probably be hard for me to adjust"

"Yeah me too. I really hope we're put in Gryffindor, I mean I would be sooo disappointed if I wasn't. But then anything is better than Slytherin. According to the book I was reading.... What was it called again? Oh! History of Hogwarts or something, not one person who is in Slytherin hasn't' turned bad"

"Really? Wow I didn't' know that!" Lily answered gazing out of the window, she was obviously upset about something...

"You still upset about what happened between you and father? I'm sure he didn't mean it." Rachel told her sympathetically

"No its not that, it just feels so weird being away from my mother, you know"

"Yea, hey do you want to go and see if we can make any new friends?" "umm no I think I'll just stay here, you can go Lily said, still staring out the window.

"Are you sure? Okay then, I guess I'll see you when we get there, are you sure your going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine" Lily answered with a forced smile.

Rachel walked out of her compartment, she thought it would be a great idea to get to know more friends, get to know more about the school...  
  
She walked up to the compartment next to hers and knocked.  
  
"Come in" Sirius shouted. Rachel slowly slid open the door, she was quite shy when it came to boys. She walked in shyly and introduced herself to the bunch of boys in the compartment. She had no idea where to start.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, I'm a new student at Hogwarts.I don't know much about the school, I just came around to see-"

"Oh hi. I'm Sirius, and this is James, and Remus." Sirius interrupted. But Rachel wasn't listening to any of this. She was looking straight into the eyes of the most handsome guy she had ever seen. His soft blue eyes lit up the entire compartment. James looked away shyly. But regretted doing so a moment later. Rachel turned pink with embarrassment.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts" she quickly left the compartment extremely embarrassed. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't take the vision of James Potter's soft blue eyes staring at her...... he was so hot, and handsome...

"ooooooh....so James, what do you think" Sirius asked ironically

"What do I think about what?" James replied turning a bit pink

"Do you think that I am stupid or something? Anyone would have been able to tell that you've fallen for her"

"Fallen for who?"

"Like you don't know who I'm talking about..."

"You mean that Rachel girl? Yea right!"

"Well she's pretty, I would go out with her any day"

"Then go out with her! No one is stopping you!"

"Fine I will then!"

"Up to you!" James said with a grin. He turned his head and gazed out the window. I can't really have fallen for a girl that quickly... but then she's pretty and cute... and she seems smart. She's not 'that' bad actually...

Rachel meanwhile kept looking around, seeing if she could make any new friends. She was rather good at making friends, she was quite shy, but her friendly nature always lets people like her more and more.  
  
Lily was a similar sort of person, the only difference is that Rachel's personality is soft on the outside, but inside, she was strong, she could take tragedies, and curses better than anyone could, while Lily is strong on the outside, but inside she is weak. She could not take her mind off what happened between her and her father. Inside, she was dying to cry, but externally, she holds back her tears.  
  
"This is all because of Rachel... If her mother and my father hadn't married, I would still be with my father. Now me and my mother live in a cottage, while she gets the huge mansion... how can Rachel be my friend? She know this but pretends nothing has happened. She can do this, But I cant..." Lily sobbed, tears came streaming down her cheeks. She just couldn't hold back any longer.  
  
Suddenly Rachel opens the compartment.  
  
Lily quickly dries her tears, hoping Rachel doesn't notice anything.

"We're nearly there!" She said.

"Yeah" Rachel agreed.

AFTER LILY AND RACHEL HAS BEEN SORTED BY THE SORTING HAT  
  
"Lily! can you believe this? Were in Gryffindor!"

"I know! Its great!" Lily exclaimed now completely forgetting about her family matters.

James and Sirius walks in the Gryffindor common room.

"Rachel?" Sirius interrupted again "you remember us from the train, right?"

"Yea Yea! I remember" she answered with a grin, but that grin faded away when she realized James Potter's eyes were not on hers like last time. Instead, this time they were focused completely on Lily, who didn't seem to notice at all

A/N okay this is my first fanfic, I don't have that much experience yet, but I promise it gets better later in the story! Please review! It's a short chapter I know but later the chapters will get longer! get the reviews going 


	2. Your the One For Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
  
A/N My story is actually based on a Chinese series called "Romance in the Rain" Although the plot is similar, the story is COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! Okay on with the story...****.................................................................................................................**

**Chapter 2 **

**YOU'RE THE ONE FOR ME**  
  
Everyone noticed that James was staring at Lily. Rachel desperately tried to think of something she could say.  
  
"So this is James Potter, right?" James was still fantasizing about something...  
  
"Yea that's James, he has a problem of staring at people when he first meets them." Sirius replied uncertainly. At the same time he pinched James on his shoulder hoping he will wake up from his 'dream'. To his relief, James looked up.  
  
"Well this is Lily Evans," said Rachel trying to act like nothing has really happened.  
  
"Hi," Lily replied shyly  
  
"Hi," James said "hope you like it here."  
  
"Thanks" Rachel responded, while Lily just smiled.  
  
"It's getting pretty late now, we really should be going to bed, so I guess we'll see you tomorrow" Lily said  
  
Rachel and Lily both made their way to the dormitory, and closed the door.

.................................................................................................................

BOY'S DORM

"What is the matter with you?! Staring at her like that! You looked like a stupid loser who's never seen a girl before!"  
  
"I was only thinking! Geez" James replied  
  
"Wow, you were actually thinking? Thinking about what?"  
  
"You know, I have Quiddich and all that-"  
  
"Yea, sure you were, more like thinking about Lily Evans" "No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I really don't see what is the matter with you! Hey why don't we play a game?!" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Play one of your games, don't tell me its "Stay up all night without moving game"  
  
"No no no, it's a new game that I just made up. Its called: 'Try to figure out who the person Jamsesie likes by asking him game'.  
  
"Oh-no"  
  
"James Potter, Please answer the following question in order to win a secret prize. Which of the following do you think Jamesie loves. Is it a) the beautiful and clever Rachel or do you think it is b) The beautiful yet unique Lily?"  
  
"What's the secret prize going to be? I'd rather sleep" said James pulling his blanket over his head. 

.................................................................................................................

GIRLS DORM

"Do you think he likes me at all? Tell me the truth!" Rachel asked impatiently.  
  
"Perhaps, why don't you ask him? Well, do you like him?"  
  
"Well, I mean, he is one of the most popular guys at school, and he's handsome and good-looking, but to tell you the truth, he really isn't the right type for me" Rachel lied.  
  
"Well then, if your not interested in him, why do you care so much if he likes you or not?" Lily replied.  
  
"I guess your right. Well goodnight then." 

"Goodnight"  
  
_Rachel thought to herself: But the truth is that I do care about what he fells for me. I do like him, I do want him, but I still don't have any idea whether or not he likes me. Or does he like Lily instead. I know lily still hates me because of my mother, and father, but its not exactly my fault or anything... I can't even talk with her. I need friends who I could actually talk with, friends who I could share secrets with...I want to be with someone who doesn't hate me...I need a true friend, a best friend. And before she knew it she was asleep.................................................................................................................._

THE NEXT DAY  
  
The first lesson was Potions with Professor McGonagall. To James' and Sirius' delight they were the same class as Rachel and Lily. But there are always clouds that cast dark shadows over the happy beginnings...  
  
"So Rachel is it? How about a little kiss, and then I might consider going out with you" Malfoy sniggered  
  
"Yuk! Get real! I'd rather die, than go out with you!" Rachel shot back at her  
  
Malfoy's face went bright red. "You think I really meant it didn't you? Like I would go out with you, I wouldn't even be bothered to consider it! If you had tried to kiss me, I would've backed away! You filthy mud-blood"  
  
Both Lily and Rachel were shocked; the only think they could not stand is people who call them mudbloods.  
  
"Leave her alone Malfoy!" James shouted  
  
"Your no better yourself Potter! Think you're so good huh? Well we'll see about that!" Malfoy took out his wand "_Miranaiosa_"  
  
"_Reprehendit_"  
  
Sparks of green light shot out from both wands causing the whole cupboard full of potions to collapse on the floor, making a huge mess.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" professor McGonagall screamed as she walked into the classroom. She was furious. "Lucius Malfoy and James Potter! D.. d....DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!!!! AND 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!!!

.................................................................................................................

LATER THAT DAY  
  
"I'm really sorry about what happened, I...I"  
  
"No it's not your fault. He shouldn't have called you that."  
  
"Really it was my fault. I should've stopped you, I shouldn't have let you face Malfoy."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine, its not your fault, really, I know Professor McGonagall she won't punish us, the most she would do is take points off. All I'll have to do probably is clean up that mess in the potions room." James took hold of Rachel's hand. "I should go now. Bye." He let go of her hand, took his wand, and left the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Bye" Rachel sighed to herself.

_If only that moment could last just a bit longer, if only... She could not describe how happy she felt as he held her hands in his. James Potter, I know now that you like me. I lied before I know. But now, I am sure that you are really the one for me..._

_...........................................................................................................  
_  
**A/N. okay end of 2nd chapter. I probably can't update for the next week coz I have exams coming up. Hope you like the story so far. Some people would probably think its lame, but I try! Don't forget to review! :) **


	3. To Love For Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. There!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! :) I really don't know what to say... Okay now, next chapter!

.............................................................................  
  
**TO LOVE FOR HATE**  
  
3 weeks had already gone by. Lily was now best friends with Vicky. Although she was not as pretty as Lily, she was a really nice person. Rachel had become friends with Ruby. Ruby was a tall girl, with dark brown hair. She was one of the more 'popular' girls at Hogwarts. Not only this, but she was also classified as one of the 'most beautiful witch of our time'. Guys would kneel down at her feet. She was obviously used to being bitched about. "They just want to be beautiful and popular like me" she would say all the time.  
  
"Hey Evans" Ruby shouted from across the room one day in Potions. "Heard you and Rachel are stepsisters, and that her father kicked your mother out of the house" She laughed.  
  
Lily couldn't believe this. She had no idea what to say. She looked around the room. All eyes were on her.  
  
"That's not true!" she screamed  
  
"Oh really?" Ruby called back "I bet it was because your mother had an affair with someone else, am I right?"  
  
Lily was petrified. Her mind was blank. How could Rachel treat her like that, how could she tell Ruby?  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER!!" Lily yelled trying hard to hold back her tears. She looked at Rachel, who was looking back at Lily, sympathetically, like she really had nothing to do with this.  
  
"Why wouldn't I dare to say that? Why else would someone as charming as Rachel's father kick a poor old woman out of his house? But then are you sure that your father is really your father?"  
  
Lily ran out of the room. This was way too much for her. Her tears that had been held back for so long streamed down her face. James and Sirius and the rest of the classs watched in horror.  
  
"Let her cry of she wants, it is the truth isn't it? she's such a cry-baby" Ruby said.  
  
"No its not. It's not true. I bet she hates me now. No matter what, she is still my sister." Ruby said, apparently ashamed of what had happened just then.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other unsure of what to do also.  
  
"Wow, that was interesting" Sirius said  
  
"Interesting? How is that interesting? Maybe I should go after her." James suggested.

"who's her?" he asked

" who else? Lily!"   
  
Sirius looked surprised"You are not going after her. She needs time alone. Can't you see? She ran away to get away from it all, so what are you doing going after her?"  
  
"She ran away because she was sad and crying and she didn't want to embarrass herself, and she needs comforting"  
  
"She ran away because she wanted to get away from 'it all'!"  
  
"And you are saying that I am the 'it all'"  
  
"YES!"  
  
James looked down at his wand for a few seconds.  
  
"No I'm still going after her." He suddenly said.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes wide and stared at James.  
  
"WHAT?!" James asked.  
  
Sirius continued staring.  
  
"Oh-no" James started "Don't tell me you think I'm a girl again."  
  
"oh- my" Sirius mumbled  
  
"What?"  
  
"oh-my" he said again  
  
"What?!" James asked now seriously confused.  
  
"You are in love with Lily!" he finally said after 10 minutes of direct staring  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked turning pinkish.   
  
"You know exactly what I mean. I suspected this the first time you met her."  
  
"Oh geez" James said "Okay, if you're gonna put it that way, then fine, I won't go. Okay?!"even though he knew that he desperately wanted to go to see if she was okay.  
  
James looked out the window, to see if he could see where Lily went, but she was nowhere to be seen.

..................................................................................................  
  
That night James finally caught up with Lily. She seemed much happier now than before.  
  
"Lily!" he said. "Are you alright?"  
  
Lily smiled at him. "I'm fine" she said. She smiled again. She looked so pretty when she smiles, James thought to himself. "Anyways, do you think what Ruby said is true?" she asked  
  
James thought about this for a while. He didn't like to lie"I'm not sure, but Ruby is a really nice person, she wouldn't really make things up... would she?" he answered  
  
Lily's smile turned into a frown. "You can go now" she said "If you think that my mother is like that, then I'd rather have nothing to do with you James Potter." She said this and stormed off in the other direction.  
  
"Well, I was just speaking my mind," James said softly, hoping that she wouldn't hear.

.............................................................................................  
  
As he walked back to the Gryffindor common room, Rachel came running to him.  
  
"Is she alright? Is she still angry at me? Please tell me" she said  
  
James looked at her for a while. "She seemed hurt from what Ruby had said"  
  
Rachel sat down on the couch next to her. "It was all my fault. I didn't want this to happen, I really didn't"  
  
James put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll get over it. It's getting pretty late, you should sleep.

Rachel nodded and both walked into their dorm.

.........................................................................................................  
  
James lay in bed next to Sirius. He wasn't sure whether it was Sirius' super loud snoring that kept him away all night, or whether It was the fact that Lily still hadn't returned. He knew students out at this time of night would get in trouble, and he didn't want that to happen to Lily, after all, she was one of the new students who didn't know many of the school rules. He was going out to find her. He grabbed his invisibility coat and headed out of the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Lily was at the exact same place as she was when he found her before. He took off his invisibility coat.  
  
"Are you ready to go back?" He asked her  
  
Lily looked at him, then looked away again. "Leave me alone. I don't need your sympathy"  
  
James walked closer to her. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't know what I was saying. When you walked away, I regretted saying what i had said so badly.

Lily looked away again. "You don't understand me. I cannot possibly be friends with someone who is good friends with Ruby and Rachel"  
  
There was silence, then footsteps. James was familiar with whose footsteps are whose, he was used to sneaking out in the middle of the night with Sirius to either get food or play pranks. He could tell that it was Professor Drakebobbybob. He was one of the ugliest, nosiest, and horrible teachers in Hogwarts. He hated Gryffindors, especially James Potter.  
  
James desperately needed to hide under his invisibility coat. But Drakebobbybob would torture Lily even more; if he found out a new student was out in the middle of the night as well.  
  
"Lily, put this on." He whispered  
  
Lily looked at him puzzled. "But what about you?" she asked  
  
James looked back at her and smiled. "Two people won't fit underneath that coat. Its better me than you, after all, you're new here, and the consequences would be dreadful. I'm used to getting in trouble by him anyways."  
  
Lily was still unsure of what to do. For once she seemed worried for him. This made James even more willing to get into trouble for her. James heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to him. He pulled the invisibility coat over Lily, and desperately looked for a place to hide. But it was too late.  
  
"POTTER!" Drakebobbybob shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT? 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! AND DETENTION TOMORROW AT 6 PM SHARP!"  
  
James didn't even have enough time to give an explanation. Drakebobbybob walked away satisfied that once again he has caught James Potter.  
  
Lily climbed out from underneath the coat. She seemed she was about to cry again. "I...I'm sorry"  
  
James looked at her. "Are you still mad at me?" he askedLily forced a smile. "No, ofcourse not. But are you mad at me now?" she asked. She felt so bad that James had to go through detention because of her. "It was all my fault"  
  
James laughed. "No its not. It's not really your fault that I just happened to meet you, and..." he paused  
  
"And what?" Lily asked  
  
"And fall in love with you"  
  
Lily looked at him in shock. She wondered if she liked him too. Then She remembered how much Rachel liked James and how much Ruby wanted James to notice her. After everything that she had to go through with Rachel in her life, James was the only thing that Rachel, now, probably could never have.

...................................................................................  
  
A/N: okay! Third chapter finally finished! Review!!! I'm glad tests are over! Now I can finally update more...:)


	4. A broken Kiss

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling. Nor do I own the Harry Potter characters.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the typing errors on the previous chapters :) thanks for all your reviews!!! Okay, here's the rest of the story.  
  
TO LOVE OR NOT TO LOVE  
  
Lily giggled softly to herself. It was the first time James had heard her laugh. He felt his hand reached for hers. The two looked at each other for a moment. James edged closer to her hoping she would not back away. He felt his lips meet hers. Unlike all the other times he had kissed other girls he had gone out with, this kiss felt real, he wanted it to kiss to last forever, for the first time, the kiss meant something, something he could not describe...  
  
The 'kiss', lasted 2 seconds. He felt Lily pushing him away.  
  
"I can't! I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to end up like those other girls that you went out with. I don't want to ruin our friendship just like that." She sobbed  
  
James looked disappointed, but knew she was right. Every single girl that he has been with has been left heartbroken. But he knew inside that Lily was unlike any other girl he had been with before. He had never felt this way for a girl before. "Lily, you're different". James tried to explain.  
  
"Maybe we would be better off as friends," she interrupted "I'm really sorry about everything. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you. All this trouble I have caused. I'm really sorry,"  
  
James remembered a similar conversation with Rachel. "It's not your fault. It has really nothing to do with you. I don't even know why I bothered to come down here in the middle of the night to find that you have no feelings for me what-so-ever," James said feeling hurt and annoyed. "I think we should go back to Gryffindor Tower before any more trouble is caused." He picked up his invisibility cloak and walked off trying his hardest not to look back at her.  
  
James crawled into his bed. He sat there for a while, thinking about what a great night it could have been.  
  
"And where were you?" Sirius asked suddenly, scaring James half to death.  
  
"I went to get some food from the kitchen" James lied.  
  
Sirius looked him in a 'yeah sure' sort of way. "Oh really," he said sarcastically, "And where's the food? You can't lie to me. I know everything."  
  
James looked annoyed "Yeah, I'm sure you do"  
  
Sirius put on an evil smile. "Lets play a game," He suggested once again.  
  
"What? Lets see what Jamesie's been up to by asking him game?" he asked ironically  
  
Sirius cracked up at this. He fell back on his bed laughing. He finally straightened his face, but before he knew it he fell back onto his bed laughing and rolling. All this laughing woke up Lupin.  
  
"What is the matter with you guys? Its 2am in the morning for gods sake! Go back to sleep!" He fell back down on his bed and went back to sleep.  
  
James looked really irritated. "He's right Sirius! Go to sleep," pulled up his sheets and once again lay awake in his bed. He thought about all the things he would've done with Lily that night, and whether he should've just left her there. He thought as he watched the leaves from the trees outside fall swiftly to the ground.  
  
Lily could not sleep the whole night either. She didn't even know herself whether what she did was right or wrong. She got up from her bed, and sat there for a moment. She reached underneath her pillow and took out a little silver diary with Lily Evans engraved on the cover. On the side, there was a little silver lock. Lily took out her want and whispered 'Alohomora'. The key unlocked. She got out a pen and wrote:  
  
James Potter. does he really think that I would like him just because he got into detention for me? As if! But he kissed me! Why did he kiss me? No. What about all those other girls that he has gone out with and kissed. Every single one of them is left rejected. He's just not my type. But then again, he kissed me and told me that he loved me. It was so real. Rachel and Ruby would be dying to hear something like this from him. What was the matter with me? I completely ruined the perfect chance to make Rachel jealous make her feel sad about what she and her mother did to mine. For once something she couldn't get. Something that would be mine and not hers. What was wrong with me?  
  
Wake up Lily! He loves you! More than Rachel. He wouldn't tell Rachel that he loved her. I'm going to hold onto this opportunity. I shouldn't let him get away.  
  
Lily closed her diary. She thought about how she was going to ask James to still love her. She blew out the candle that was next to her bed and soon she went to sleep.  
  
The next day James walked sleepily down to the Gryffindor table for breakfast. His eyes were puffed. Everyone could tell he didn't get much sleep. Sirius was already seated at the table. James sat down on the seat in between Sirius and Lupin.  
  
"Not enough sleep? Eh?" Lupin asked  
  
"No. He had enough sleep. It's just that Lily and him had a little misunderstanding and little James is sad now." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut Up!" James shouted "and how did you know anyways?"  
  
Sirius looked at him strangely. "I followed you,"  
  
James's face turned red. "You WHAT?! You FOLLOWED ME? Why did you follow me?"  
  
Sirius gave him a sweet, innocent look. "Excuse me, but you stepped on my head when you went out last night with your invisibility cloak. You never go out at night without me, so I what was I supposed to do? What if you forgot about me or something, so I followed, until I saw you talking to Lily and when Drakebobbybob gave you detention, and when you kissed her, up to the bit where she breaks away. And then I was in a way afraid that you would see me so I went back to Gryffindor Tower, just before you came back." He had said this super fast, without taking a single breath, James was quite impressed.  
  
"You saw and heard everything?" James asked, even though he knew the answer. Sirius nodded.  
  
James looked at him angrily. He got up and stormed out of the hall.  
  
"Well, I guess he's going back to sleep" Lupin said  
  
Almost everyone on the table near them heard this conversation. The rumor that James kissed Lily traveled around the school like the speed of light. No sooner had it reached the ears of Rachel and Ruby.  
  
"What?! James Potter kissed Lily Evans? Oh that loser, I bet she forced him to or something" Ruby sulked.  
  
Rachel looked down at her feet. She had no idea what to say at this point in time. "Well they make a good couple," she finally said.  
  
Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked him Rachel!"  
  
Rachel finally looked up. "I do. But my mother always told me. What is yours will always be yours, and what isn't will never be. If James likes Lily, then there's nothing I can do about it." Rachel said, softly. Not only was she upset she was deeply hurt inside as well.  
  
"Don't be such a loser Rachel! I bet Lily Evans started the rumor just to be more popular! Like James would fall for something like her. Well that bitch! I'll just go and prove to her that she is nothing but a lying try- hard" Ruby shouted then stormed through the door, in search of Lily.  
  
Rachel was left alone on the couch in the common room. No longer had Ruby left, Sirius walked in. He noticed Rachel in the corner. Sirius straitened his shirt, ruffled his hair, and walked over casually to Rachel.  
  
"So, ah...ah" to his surprise, he was lost for words, this has certainly never happened in front of a girl before.  
  
Rachel looked up at him. "Did James really kiss Lily?" she asked looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
Sirius thought about this, whether he should lie to her, or hit her with the truth. "He ah...ah...he......" once again he was lost for words.  
  
"I thought Lily wouldn't make something like that up. I knew it was true from the beginning" Rachel sighed  
  
Sirius felt extremely sorry for her, he didn't even know why, there has been hundreds of girls who have ended up in a situation like Rachel's. "Um, Rachel? Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
"What did you say?" said a puzzled Rachel  
  
"Um would you... um... like to... um go to the um... Hogsmeade...um...go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked. It was strange for him. He had never had to ask anybody to go out with him before, it was always them that asked him. He has never embarrassed himself so much infront of a girl so much before.  
  
"You mean as a friend?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, as a friend" Sirius confirmed.  
  
Rachel smiled "I'd love to" she answered  
  
Sirius felt a dash of sunlight shine in his heart. "So tomorrow 9am?" he asked  
  
Rachel thought for a moment "Tomorrow 9am" she answered  
  
"Okay then, see you" Sirius said, and walked off, thinking about what he would do tomorrow with Rachel. He suddenly felt very proud of himself as he had successfully asked Rachel to go out with him!  
  
A/N: Okay end of next chapter. Hope you like the story so far :). PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


End file.
